Back to Retroville
by odstpilot
Summary: Mobius 1 is tasked with taking Judy back to Retroville


Ch 1

Looking down from the rocket, they saw the familiar city of Retroville. With a sigh of relief, Jimmy lands in front of the house and heads inside.

"Jimmy, I'm feeling for some ice cream. Want to head to the candy shop?" Sheen asked.

The kids headed to the candy shop, seeing Hugh eating some ice cream. He flagged the kids down, and asked about Judy's disappearance.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Jimmy asked.

"She was supposed to head to store to get some pie, but she hasn't returned." Hugh said.

Oh shit!

Jimmy and his friends headed back to the lab, where Jimmy scanned for her last known bio-signs. As the data came in, his theory was proved correct.

"When we traveled back here, mom was teleported to their!" Jimmy realized.

"So how do get her back?" Carl asked.

"If we go back, we could end up thrown into prison or worse. But why was she teleported?" Jimmy wondered.

Going thru the security feeds, Jimmy saw his mother grab one of his inventions and put it in her purse without looking at it.

"Shit. The hand held teleport."

Back at North point, Judy was sitting at a table in front of the base commander, Mobius 1, and some others.

"Remember, this meeting is highly classified. Anyone speaks of this, consider yourself already dead." The commander said, before focusing on Judy.

"I told you before, I don't know how I got here. I was heading to the store when I arrived here." She said.

"You screamed your son's name. Why?" Mobius 1 asked.

"My son's a genius. He makes crazy inventions, most of which cause problems. I'm guessing one of those brought me here." She said.

The base commander brought out her purse and dumped out the contents, seeing a strange device fall from it. He picked it up and examined it.

"That's from my son. I'm guessing that's what sent me here." Judy said.

The commander handed it to Mobius 1, who noticed the time on it. Handing the device to Judy, he then spoke.

"The time matches when your son teleported back to where he came from. Must be a teleportation device." He said.

"So use this device to get me home. But it looks like it's dead." Judy said.

"We could hook it up to my fighter and charge it that way. Doubt you want to stay any longer. What's the name of your city?" Mobius 1 asked.

"Retroville."

With the plan in motion, The duo headed to the Su-30, seeing mechanics and technician mount the teleportation device on the center pylon.

"Tower, request permission to take off and wave air traffic off for current mission." Mobius 1 said, as the canopy closed.

"Mobius 1, you are cleared for take off and air traffic has been diverted."

Moving down the tarmac, the fighter flew into the air. Mobius 1 turned on teleporter, hearing a humming noise echoing in the cockpit.

"Judy, listen up! When we cross the threshold, we could be anywhere above Retroville. I'll be shutting off the engines and electronics to avoid detection, so you won't be able to call anyone from the air. Find us a place to land asap. Understood?" the ace asked.

"Understood." Judy replied.

Grinning, Mobius 1 turned on his iPod and selected Master of Puppets by Metallica.

"Lets rock it." He said.

 _End of passion play, crumbling away_

 _I'm your source of self-destruction_

With the device activated, they flew into a vortex that appeared in front of them. The instruments were going off the scale, and lights were flashing across the board. Mobius 1 struggled to keep the plane in one direction. It felt like it would come apart any second.

 _Taste me you will see, more is all you need_

 _You're dedicated to, how I'm killing you_

Much to their surprise and relief, they appeared over the city. Mobius 1 cut off power and headed flew near the roof tops.

"There! The candy bar" Judy said, pointing to a round domed building. The roof was colored in a red and white swirling pattern. Seeing a long straight road that led directly to the store, he lined up and proceeded to land.

 _Obey your master_

 _Your life burns faster_

 _Obey your master, Master_

Racing down the road, the fighter went thru several green lights and headed closer to it's destination. Activating the brake chutes, Judy experienced whiplash, not used to it.

"Oh shit!" Mobius 1 shouted, seeing the parking lot come closer and closer. He jammed the stick to his left and pressed the left peddle to the ground as hard as he could. The jet went over the curb and into a shopping cart, sending it flying into the street. The milk carton in the cart burst and splashed the underside of the nose with milk.

Mobius 1 helped Judy out of the aircraft, and they headed inside. He saw the restaurant had a 50s theme to it. Everyone was looking at the duo; a few left in response.

"Sam, I need to use the phone." Judy said, talking to the owner.

"Sure. It's $1.13." Sam said.

Sitting at a both, Mobius 1 allowed himself to relax for a moment. He soon recognized the song playing from the jukebox.

"Interesting song to be playing." He said.

"I like this song." Hugh said, eating some chocolate.

"Candyman by Christina Aguilera. The song's about sex, not candy." The pilot deadpanned.

Hugh spit out his chocolate, causing the bar tender to retort.

"You're getting candy all over my floors, yeah." Sam said.

"James will be here any second. He better have a good explanation for this." Judy said.

James did arrive, and was dumbstruck when he saw Betty.

"Betty! Glad to see you. I can't believe you're here. I'm babbling like s fool, aren't I?" Jimmy asked.

"James Isaac Neutron! You're in a lot of trouble young man!" Judy said, approaching him.

"Mom, it's not a big deal. I got everyone back." Jimmy said.

"Got everyone back? You and your friends were almost killed. Your own mother could have died getting from there to here." Mobius 1 said, pushing Jimmy against a table.

Jimmy looked at his mother who was glaring at him.

"You're grounded. No science for a month." Judy said.

Jimmy looked glum.

Mobius 1 headed to his plane, and proceeded to take off. Activating the teleporter, he dropped the device from his plane just as the vortex appeared. Once again going thru the vortex, he reappeared over North point.

"This is Mobius 1. Mission accomplished."


End file.
